


Tango In The Rain

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what surprise to expect from fate when you find yourself with an angel under a pouring rain and bittersweet melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone has watched the movie Scent Of A Woman with a blind Al Pacino in it. There is a scene where he dances tango. Just search al pacino scent of a woman tango, the first search result on youtube.

It happens in Iowa. They pass by a huge, green field. Glaring red poppies that grow there make the field more alluring and mesmerizing.

The sky looks sorrowful, heavy with the dark, thick clouds, ready to open up at any minute and empty themselves from all the cumulative water.

There is a pregnant silence in the car. Dean is exhausted from a long drive. Castiel, who sits beside him, keeps quiet as well. Not that he is a talkative type.

They have just cleared a nest of severe vampires and head back to Bobby's, where the old hunter and the younger Winchester with an injured arm await them.

The fight had been short but fierce and bloody. Just like any other hunts. Having the angel by your side is a great benefit. Dean knows that he can always count on Castiel, that the angel will never let anything bad happen to him.

"You look tired," Castiel's gentle voice drags Dean out of his stormy thoughts.

The frown on the hunter's face disappears and he gives a small chuckle.

"Yeah, would not mind a little relaxation."

Finally the clouds decide to go into labor and the rain starts. The raindrops dance on the Impala's windscreen and the roof falling in a specific rhythm.

Castiel leans forward and turns the radio on. After a few seconds of searching he chooses a channel. Dean gives him a brief, questionable glance but does not say a word.

The sounds of violins start to pour out of the speakers, filling the car. Dean snorts, ready to make a derisive comment but when he turns to the angel his mocking smile vanishes and it's replaced by the puzzled look.

The angel's eyes are closed, a small, barely there smile dancing on his lips. Castiel seems lost to this world, enjoying the music immensely.

Dean swallows hard and looks at the radio. Then he remembers. This is the music from the movie called "Scent of a woman" with Al Pacino in it. And this is the exact scene where he dances tango at the restaurant. Dean must admit that the film is a fucking masterpiece. His trail of thoughts is interrupted when Castiel speaks:

"May I have this dance, please?"

Dean almost chokes, not believing his own ears.

"W-what?" he stutters.

"May I have this dance, Dean? Please." Castiel repeats his question. His eyes shine with ethereal blue light.

"But…but I don't dance," Dean blurts out.

"Dean, stop the car. Please…"

And there is something in the angel's voice that Dean can not resist. He feels strange but pleasant shivers from his head to toes.

Meanwhile Castiel takes his trench coat and suit off, folding them neatly and putting on the backseat of the car.

The Impala stops with screeching tires.

"Cas…" Dean chokes out, not being able to lift his gaze off of the angel, who rolls the sleeves of his white shirt up.

"What are you doing?" the hunter whispers.

Castiel adjusts the volume, turning it up all the way and opens the door.

"Come here, Dean," he smiles mysteriously at his charge.

Dean curses silently under his breath and follows the angel outside in the rain.

"I don't know how to dance. Especially Tango," he rasps as he stands in front of the angel.

"I can teach you. Feel the rhythm and follow me." Castiel's breath is hot against Dean's ear, making him shiver.

"And do not worry, we are alone here."

As soon as the last word is spoken, Dean feels Castiel's arm snake around his waist.

It's such a tender, careful but firm hold. Their fingers entwine and Dean's breathing hitches. _“How on Earth does Castiel know to dance Tango?”_ the hunter's feverish mind screams.

"I had a lot of time to watch and learn," the angel murmurs into Dean's ear and the older Winchester can't help but whimper.

And then they start to move. Castiel moves like a professional dancer. His moves are so gracious, precise and confident, while Dean's are clumsy and stuttering.

"You are tensed. Relax, Dean." Suddenly Castiel tightens his grip around the human's waist and bends him backwards. The hunter gasps and his eyes go wide at the unexpected change of a position.

"I've got you." Castiel looks down at him. Their faces so close, lips almost touching.

Dean feels lightheaded, enchanted and slowly leans forward to close the gap between them, but Castiel returns them to the vertical position and Dean lets out a frustrated moan.

As the melody gets more intense and dramatic, Dean's moves improve and they dance in sync. They are soaking wet but do not mind at all. The air is charged and despite a chilling weather they both feel hot.

Castiel's white shirt clings to his body and Dean can see the lean muscles through the white, wet fabric. It's getting too much and the hunter can't take it anymore.

With a low growl Dean turns them around and slams Castiel into the car, pinning him there.

"Dean…" Castiel gasps and looks into the green ocean before him. The angel's eyes are full of lust and desire.

The hunter cups his both cheeks and crashes their lips together. The angel moans wickedly into his mouth and slides his hands under Dean's t-shirt. They feel so warm and nice against the human's skin.

Dean's never been a patient one when it comes to lust. His shaking hands reach for Castiel's shirt and grab it firmly. Fuck the buttons, no time for courtesy. The thin material gives in and rips under Dean's onslaught. The hunter groans when Castiel's lithe body is revealed.

The angel bucks his hips and bangs his head against the car, when the hunter's mouth closes around one of his nipples. Dean does not give him a time to recover. His hands slide under Castiel's trembling body, grabbing and squeezing his ass greedily. He could listen to all the sweet moans that come out of the angel's throat for the rest of his life. But he wants more. More than touches and kisses.

"Cas…" he moans brokenly against the angel’s neck.

"Yes…" Castiel whispers with a blissful smile and opens the rear door of the Impala…

They lie naked on the backseat of the car. Dean's arm is wrapped around Castiel's shoulder protectively, while the angel's disheveled head rests on the human's bare chest. Dean knows that the angels don't sleep but Castiel has his eyes closed and he looks wrecked. In a good way. The hunter can't help but smirk and feel proud of himself.

Dean lets out a shuddering breath recalling all the moans and whimpers Castiel had been making while Dean had trapped him under his body.

The angel opens his eyes and looks at Dean. He looks gorgeous like this: naked and lying on the hunter.

"What's wrong?" Castiel's voice is still hoarse.

"Nothing, Cas. No worries at all." Dean places a chaste kiss on his lips.

The angel narrows his eyes, studying Dean's face with his usual, intense stare.

"Just…just promise me one thing?" Dean says quietly.

"Alright?" Castiel answers somewhat questioningly.

"Promise me that you will always be with me." Dean does not know why his heart starts to pound so fast and loud.

There is a heavy silence in the car and the hunter feels an ugly fear seizing his body. Dean reckons he asks too much and swallows a lump in his throat. He turns his face, avoiding Castiel's gaze, trying to hide hurt and pain, when lean fingers touch his face.

"I will always be with you, Dean Winchester," says the voice softly.

A single tear rolls down the hunter's cheek and he hugs Castiel more tightly.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it, Cas."

Castiel just hums against Dean's neck contentedly.

"Sleep, Dean," he murmurs and caresses the hunter's hair.

And Dean falls asleep almost instantly, feeling Castiel's warm breath against his skin.


End file.
